


all of these stars will guide us home

by TripsH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripsH/pseuds/TripsH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s lonely without Oikawa’s constant presence. And even with their constant and daily contact it isn’t the same as being face-to-face, chest-to-chest, heart-to-heart. Technology, while an aid that’s good enough is only that. It pales in comparison to the real thing—Oikawa’s smile and bright eyes in real time rather than pixelated, grainy and dimly lit by a low quality camera; his laugh clear and close, echoing in the small stretch of the few inches distance between them rather than miles away and limited by low sound quality. The substitute phones and webcams and text provides only makes Iwaizumi long for the real thing even more.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>(Various moments of Iwaizumi and Oikawa's relationship throughout their college years)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of these stars will guide us home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoeko/gifts).



> This is super late, but happy belated birthday to the amazing Teresa!! Thank you for always being such a good friend! I hope you enjoy this! Love you <33
> 
> This is my first iwaoi in so long wow. Also, don't (do) listen to "All of the Stars" by Ed Sheeran and think of long-distance relationship iwaoi. Don't make the same mistakes I have.

They stand at the train station, early spring air a crisp reminder that their brief time before graduation and the start of college has come to a close. Iwaizumi’s family had said goodbye to him earlier, before he left for the early morning train, wishing him well and good luck at his new university, his mother wiping proud tears from her eyes and his father giving him a strong pat on his back.

Now, there’s one more thing left to do before he steps on that train and leaves. Iwaizumi shifts, a little uncertain on his feet, as he turns to look at Oikawa.

He’s tried not to think about this moment very much—even though he’s dwelled on it in unwanted moments or in the middle of the night when he can’t sleep—ever since he and Oikawa had confirmed their university choices. Their _separate_ university choices.

Every time he _has_ thought of this, their last few moments together before they officially leave for college and begin their paths to adulthood, Iwaizumi has envisioned different events, mishaps, or reactions.

(Once, about a week ago, he had an extremely vivid dream that everything that could possibly go wrong did—lost train ticket and oversleeping and forgetting his things. Thankfully, now that he’s standing here, ready to depart in just a few short minutes, he knows none of that came true.)

Still, he’s rarely lingered on what saying goodbye to Oikawa would be like and how it would turn out, but now that they’re here, it’s an inescapable reality. A step they have to take.   

“Your train will be here soon, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, voice cutting through the quiet, more of a way to have something exist between them rather than spend their last few moments together for who knows how long in silence than it is to state the obvious. 

“Yeah.” He’s not sure when his hand ended up in Oikawa’s and squeezing it like a lifeline, not wanting to let go, but the touch must have been initiated somewhere along their walk here.

Iwaizumi doesn’t pull away. Not yet.

“Call me,” he mumbles in place of an _I’ll miss you._ That much is implied, _known_ well enough that it doesn’t need spoken words to confirm it. “And text.”

“You know I will.” Oikawa turns to face him, then, biting his lip. “And the same goes for you! Don’t forget about me just because you’re gonna be a big shot college student.”

He sighs, thankful that despite the ache in his chest, the tear between excitement for a new start and sadness at leaving his best friend and partner, that they can still joke like this and make playful jabs at each other. “You’re gonna be a big shot college student, too. You leave tomorrow!”

“Don’t remind me. I still have to finish packing.”

“Serves you right for waiting until last minute to finish up,” Iwaizumi nudges Oikawa’s shoe with his own, laughing.

Their laugther dies down when they hear the train inching closer, though, pulling in and signaling the end of this time together.

_This is it._

Iwaizumi leans forward, pulling Oikawa into a tight hug. Oikawa returns it without hesitation, holding Iwaizumi just as tightly.

They stand like that for a moment, until Iwaizumi takes a breath, uncurling his fingers from Oikawa’s jacket as he pulls back a little. “I’ll see you?”

“Always.”

The tears in Oikawa’s eyes are a little difficult to ignore. Hell, Iwaizumi can’t even push away the burning behind his own eyes as he realizes he’s literally five steps away from spending the first real and lengthy time in his life apart from Oikawa. But he pushes that away and reaches up, his hands cupping Oikawa’s cheeks as he pulls him in for a kiss.

“Love you, Tooru.”

Oikawa smiles. “I love you too, Hajime.”

They share one more last minute kiss before Iwaizumi gets on the train, hand raised in a wave goodbye until he can’t see Oikawa anymore.

Then, he slumps into a nearby seat, thinking of the button from Oikawa’s high school uniform that he has safely tucked away in his pocket. They had exchanged them after graduation in a moment of sentimentality and nostalgia, all while looking toward the future. A promise to stay together no matter what challenges college will bring them, no matter how difficult the distance between them may be.

 

…

 

Iwaizumi quickly learns that frequent texts from Oikawa are common. Throughout the day, Oikawa texts him small updates about what’s going on, his classes, his volleyball practices, anything. Iwaizumi appreciates every message, no matter how small (and no matter how often his phone lights up with new messages when he’s trying to get some late evening studying done in the library because his dorm roommate is too noisy for Iwaizumi to focus there.)

Besides the typical texts of _good morning_ and _goodnight_ and _I love you_ that come like clockwork every day, Iwaizumi has also grown fond of Oikawa’s habit of texting him various pictures of things he sees that he wants to show Iwaizumi. Places and items, a few selfies. At least once a day he'll get some type of picture from Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi has never been one for taking many pictures or texting them, but he’s found himself falling into the habit of pulling out his phone whenever he sees something that he think will interest Oikawa or make him happy. Various places around campus; scratched and scribbled doodles from his notebook on a boring day in class; the lingering glow of the sunset he can see perfectly from the table he usually takes at the library, situated next to a window that catches the clear orange hue of the sky and the tall tree that fits perfectly in the frame; a small shot of the bright stars above Iwaizumi’s head as he walks back to his dorm when his Wednesday night class lets out.

 

 **tooru (11:00 pm):** _you should take me here when you come to visit iwa-chan._

 

Prior to the request, Oikawa had attached a picture of some café he had found earlier that day. Iwaizumi smiles as he studies the picture, thinking that it would be nice to do that, to spend time together somewhere quiet and welcoming, atmospheric and comforting.

 

 **iwaizumi (11:01 pm):** _yeah. sounds good. you’ll have to show me all of these places when i come to visit_

 **iwaizumi (11:01 pm):** _where’d you find that one?_

 **tooru (11:02 pm):** _few blocks from campus. found it after grocery shopping earlier_

 

 **tooru (11:02 pm):** _i miss you._

 

Iwaizumi sucks in a breath as he reads the words, the feeling so common it’s a mantra in his head, the lines and etched text on the screen of his phone such an ingrained concept that he sees it behind his shut eyelids.

The feeling is obviously mutual. It’s lonely without Oikawa’s constant presence. And even with their constant and daily contact it isn’t the same as being face-to-face, chest-to-chest, heart-to-heart. Technology, while an aid that’s good enough is only that. It pales in comparison to the real thing—Oikawa’s smile and bright eyes in real time rather than pixelated, grainy and dimly lit by a low quality camera; his laugh clear and close, echoing in the small stretch of the few inches distance between them rather than miles away and limited by low sound quality. The substitute phones and webcams and text provides only makes Iwaizumi long for the real thing even more.

It’s like a part of him is missing, not erased or forgotten but waiting to be guided back and slotted into its rightful place once again.

He sighs, typing out the quick reply. Sitting behind a screen won’t fully convey the longing, the ache of his chest thinking of the weeks they’ve spent apart, but Iwaizumi knows Oikawa will pick up on the intended meaning, the rush of emotion the words his fingertips punched into his phone convey.

 

 **iwaizumi (11:04 pm):** _miss you too._

 **iwaizumi (11:04 pm):** _i miss you so much_

 

…

 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” Despite the words, Oikawa seems nervous, like something is wrong.

“Liar.”

“How can you even tell? It’s not like you can see me, Iwa-chan!”

He’s right, Iwaizumi can’t see him, _hasn’t_ seen him in two months except for on a computer screen when they’ve skyped, has only heard his voice over the phone like right now.

But he can still tell what Oikawa’s feeling, is so familiar with reading him by now that he can even tell when something is up over the phone. “You’ve got nothing to be nervous about, you know. How many volleyball matches have you played in your life?”

“A lot,” Oikawa mumbles. “But this is different. You were always with me those times. I’m alone now.” 

Iwaizumi sighs softly. It’s weird to think that Oikawa will be playing in a match without him, the very first one in all of their years together, and he understands why Oikawa feels unsettled. He knows he would too, if their roles were reversed. “Pretend I’m there, then.”

Oikawa laughs. “That’s not the same, Iwa-chan.”

“Maybe not, but it’s better than nothing, right?”

“I guess,” Oikawa finally concedes after a brief moment of silence. He’s quiet for another moment, and all Iwaizumi can hear is him moving the phone and some shuffling on the other end. “I wish you _were_ here,” Oikawa finally mutters. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Iwaizumi says instantly, without even having to think about it, because he does. He really does. He misses Oikawa so damn much. Two months apart—the longest they’ve ever been apart in their whole lives—is too much. And even though they make time for each other, even though they’ll text every day, even though they’ll talk on the phone almost every night, some nights falling asleep while still on the line, the other’s voice lulling them to sleep, it’s not the same as seeing each other every day like they used to.

Which is why Iwaizumi made sure he was free this weekend, made sure he’d be able to attend Oikawa’s first volleyball match in college to surprise him, to see him again. Two months is way too long, after all.

“Hajime…”

“Hmm?”

Oikawa takes a breath. “What if I mess up?”

“Where’s the confident Oikawa Tooru I know? Don’t tell me something changed in two months. I’d kind of miss you if you got like… replaced by a robot, substitute Oikawa or something.”

There’s laughter on the other end of the phone. Good. “What kind of movies have you been watching, Iwa-chan? That’s so lame.”

“Says the one with the worst taste in movies ever.” Iwaizumi grins, the familiar banter settles comfortably between them and hopefully is enough to calm Oikawa’s nerves. “And don’t even argue otherwise. I’ve sat through plenty of them to know.”

“Like you’re any better?”

As the laughter dies down between them and they fall into a relaxed air of quiet instead, Iwaizumi switches the conversation from joking to serious. “You’ll be just as amazing as always, Tooru. I know you will.”

Oikawa is quiet for a moment, and the only response to Iwaizumi’s words is his soft breaths. Then, he speaks, voice a little muffled. “You really think so?”

“Yeah, I really do.” _You know I do. I always do._ “Go and show ‘em all how good you are.”

“Okay…” Oikawa sounds like he wants to say more, but stops and Iwaizumi can hear another voice, one that sounds like it’s saying they have to go and Oikawa responds that he’ll be there in a minute. “Iwa-chan, I have to go.”

Iwaizumi nods. “Okay. Relax and don’t stress yourself out so much. You’ll be just fine.”

“Alright.” Oikawa takes a breath, and the audible sound is enough to send a rush of fond memories through Iwaizumi’s mind, quick flashes of their many times before games when Oikawa would take a deep breath, quelling any nerves and doubts, eyes focused and determined and set on his goal.

(He thinks of the times, back in high school when he would stand by Oikawa’s side, their eyes on the same goal, their feet steady and traveling to the same destination. The way his hand would rest on Oikawa’s back, fingers curling in his jersey, in the scrawl of the team name and numbers that they had made their own marked their place there, the brush of their shoulders as they moved forward, ready and determined.

 

But all he can do is close his fist around nothing, no soft fabric or etched words against his skin, no press of Oikawa’s shoulders against his own. The sensation, no matter how tangible or infinite it may seem momentarily, is only remembered rather than newly and continuously experienced.)  

 

“Good luck, okay? And call me as soon as you’re done.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you too.” He hangs up the phone after that, leans back against the wall of the hallway he’s been waiting in. That time may be over and things may be different or challenging now, but they still have so much to look forward to, still have each other to look forward to and meet once again to walk beside.

Oikawa’s face. His smile and his eyes, his warm, familiar touch and his steady presence. Soon, Iwaizumi will get that, will be reacquainted with it all, every piece of Oikawa that he misses and loves, after their time apart. He’ll have to wait a few minutes more to experience it, obtain it, live it, but that’s okay. Because once the match is over until they’ll be able to properly see each other, the whole weekend _theirs_.

And Iwaizumi plans to make every moment of it worthwhile.

…

He stands, patiently—or as patiently as he can, he’s been tapping his foot anxiously for a good few minutes now, ever since the match ended and he moved off to the side to wait for his obviously elated boyfriend to come over to him after he’s done with the rest of his team.

The match was a good one, Oikawa playing amazing per the usual and leading the team to victory. He hadn’t noticed Iwaizumi there watching right away at the beginning, but their eyes met when Oikawa went to serve for the first time that match and Oikawa almost dropped the ball in shock and stood frozen for a moment when Iwaizumi smiled and waved at him. He recovered quickly enough, smiled back and got right back to work, scoring a point when he went to serve.

Iwaizumi smiles when he finally sees Oikawa bounding toward him and raises his hand in a wave. “Hey! Nice job, I—” He doesn’t get a chance to finish because Oikawa practically jumps on him, hugging him so tightly he thinks he loses his breath for a second. But then he’s hugging him back just as tightly, and _god_ , it feels so good to be like this, to hold each other, to finally see each other after so long.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa manages, voice muffled as he buries his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. “Iwa-chan, you’re here!”

He sounds as if he can’t believe it, like if he pulls away or lets go that Iwaizumi will no longer be there.

“Yeah, I am,” he mumbles against Oikawa’s shoulder, giving him another tight squeeze.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” Oikawa smiles, bright and warm and beautiful, when they pull apart a little, arms still wrapped around each other. And Iwaizumi has missed this so much, is grateful for the reminder that this is what he wants, what he always wants.

“I wouldn’t have missed this for anything. You know—”

He doesn’t finish the affirmation, and frankly he doesn’t _care_ that the words got drowned out by Oikawa’s lips on Iwaizumi’s own. He leans closer and into the kiss, reaching up and cupping Oikawa’s cheek, holding him tightly.

They have all weekend to talk, to be like this. They have all weekend, and they have a lot of catching up and making up for lost time to do.

 

...

 

It had been Oikawa’s suggestion to watch a movie together over skype. And Iwaizumi agreed because what better way to spend a Friday night after a long, busy day than watching a movie with Oikawa?

In some ways, it’s easy to pretend that Oikawa is by Iwaizumi’s side and in his arms rather than miles away, presence only captured by a screen. Watching movies with Oikawa is the same now as it was when they were kids and tried to sneak staying up late during sleepovers, turning the volume low enough that they could hear, but their parents wouldn’t be woken up. Oikawa always would—and still does—offer commentary on what they’re watching, voice becoming quieter and sleepier as the night goes on, even breaths and longer pauses between words more frequent.

Then, Oikawa always would fall asleep before the movie ended, leaving Iwaizumi awake and smiling fondly at his best friend sprawled out and mouth open, drooling on his pillow.

Now is no different. Iwaizumi doesn’t realize Oikawa is asleep until they’re only a little over halfway through the movie, but he smiles when he notices, just as he always has.

Just as he always will.

“‘Night,” he murmurs, even though he knows Oikawa can’t hear him, and settles back down against his pillows, slipping into sleep soon after.

 

…

 

The first time their teams face each other in volleyball is their third year of college. Until then, it had never worked out where both of their teams made it to the same point or were matched against each other, but this time, it seems they have gotten lucky and will get a chance to stand on opposite sides of the court rather than the same.

Watching Oikawa as a rival is incredible—entirely different than working with him to score and win—but just as amazing to witness, to stand in the presence of.

Even after the time spent not playing together, they still are able to read each other just as well, still know each other’s habits and moves as well as they know their own. The “phenomena” seems to have their respective teammates in awe, watching their reactions and counters, asking for their opinions on what to do in order to win against each other.

As foreign as it is to seriously play against each other for the first time, it’s also fun. And Iwaizumi finds himself shaking with breathless laughter, exhileration every time they block a play, every time they can predict where the other is going to send the ball.

In the end, Oikawa’s team wins after a three-set match, final score 28-30.

“Glad to see you haven’t lost your touch, Hajime,” Oikawa laughs as they line up with their teams after the game, shaking hands.

“Like you should talk!” He grins, squeezing Oikawa’s hand tighter. “Nice job, _captain._ Next time, I’m winning, though.”

“We’ll see!” Oikawa sticks his tongue out, gesture childish and petulant, but so Oikawa that Iwaizumi can’t help but laugh.

 

Later, after they finish, they leave the gym together, shoulders bumping and hands finding each other as they walk out into the cool night.

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi to some restaurant he found because _“Winner chooses where we eat, Iwa-chan!”_ was how Oikawa had put it, but Iwaizumi doesn’t mind, is happy to spend the time together like this. Just like they would after games in high school. 

He nudges Oikawa’s leg under the table, smiling when their eyes meet. _I’m proud of you._

Oikawa smiles too, propping his chin in his hand while he leans his elbow on the table. He kicks Iwaizumi’s leg in return. _Me too._

“You know, next time we should play together, Iwa-chan. On the national team, I mean.” _We could do it_ , the hopeful words, the goal suggests.

Well, they’ve always been ones to never stop until they reach their goal, to never give up until it’s clear in their sight and they've fought their hardest while working to get there. Maybe in high school they fell just a bit short, but now they’re older and stronger.

Invincibility isn’t a feeling Iwaizumi wants to give up just yet.

“Yeah. I like that idea.”

 

…

 

“What’re you doing?” Iwaizumi asks, voice slurred with sleep, eyes squinted as he adjusts to the morning sunlight in the room. He brings a hand up to rub at his eyes before turning his attention fully to Oikawa, who had already been awake and looking at Iwaizumi prior to Iwaizumi waking.

“Nothing.”

He lets out a breath of laughter at the obvious lie. “I saw you looking at me, idiot. No sense in lying when you’ve been caught.”

Oikawa laughs too, soft and quiet, and pokes Iwaizumi’s cheek. “You’re still just as mean as when we were kids. You haven’t changed _at all._ ”

“You know how easily I could say the same about you?” Iwaizumi smiles into the pillow as he throws an arm around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him closer to settle back down comfortably, enjoying the rare weekend morning they get to spend like this, intertwined together and waking up side by side.

The previous question now left alone and forgotten in favor of holding Oikawa close, his chin resting against the top of Oikawa’s head, eyes sliding shut in the quiet moment together.

Oikawa pokes Iwaizumi’s chest after a moment, squirming in his grip a little. “I was looking at you.”

“What for?” Iwaizumi mumbles through a yawn, realizing that Oikawa is talking about the initial question Iwaizumi had asked upon waking up. He already knew that part at least, but wonders what the reason was for.

“Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not gonna laugh. Come on.”

“Sometimes, I think that if I look enough it’ll help me remember better. When you’re not there anymore.”

Like they can memorize each other to make up for the periods of spent apart, more lengthy and drawn out than the times they now spend together are.

“I think that’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth,” Iwaizumi teases. But he pulls Oikawa closer and presses a kiss to his forehead, a message that the sentiment is shared.

“Hajime, if we kept track of all the _supposedly_ cheesy things we’ve both said, you would win. Your count outnumbers mine.”

“What if that’s a competition I don’t mind winning?”

Oikawa grins, pressing himself even closer to Iwaizumi, the pads of his fingers tracing over Iwaizumi’s cheek, gentle and warm, leaving a trail of fire and desire and love behind on his skin. “What if I told you I’m going to win, then?”

“Better get moving, I guess. Apparently you’ve got a lot to catch up to.”

“No way. We’re starting over. For an accurate count.”

_“Seriously?”_

Iwaizumi laughs until he’s breathless, only made worse when Oikawa leans forward and kisses him, the gesture punctuated with a determined and certain _“I love you.”_

“I love you, too,” he murmurs, just as certain against Oikawa’s lips, pulling him even closer for another kiss. 

 

…

 

Iwaizumi holds the phone in his hands, turning it over a few times as he waits for the time to pass, each second to tick by and bring him closer to what he’s waiting for.

Finally, as the time changes to 12:00 am, officially marking the start of July 20th, Iwaizumi dials the number so familiar to him, the one he knows by heart.

“Hello?” Oikawa answers after the second ring. “Iwa-chan?”

“Happy birthday, Tooru,” he murmurs softly, wishing he was there and by Oikawa’s side instead of having to settle for a phone call.

Distance can go to hell. Like anything is going to ruin the tradition of Iwaizumi being the first to wish Oikawa _happy birthday_ every single year.

 

…

 

“I was thinking about something,” is how Oikawa starts the conversation after dinner. They had ordered takeout after trying (and failing considering that they had made a mess instead) to make dinner, and just finished up, enjoying the comfortable silence as they sat at the small kitchen table in Oikawa’s apartment together.

In what has seemed to fly by way quicker than Iwaizumi ever thought it would, they are nearing the end of their final year in college. Exams and last minute assignments to get through their final hurdle—graduation—are soon going to be pressed upon them, so they mutually decided that it was a good idea to take the time to visit each other while they had the chance.

“What about?”

“We’re graduating soon.” Oikawa taps his fingers against the table, quick and rhythmic, maybe a little anxious.

“I know. Trust me, all of the assignments I have coming up are enough to tell me that.” Iwaizumi laughs, teasing and familiar. He curls his leg around Oikawa’s, scooting his chair closer.

Oikawa pokes Iwaizumi’s arm resting on the table, before reaching down and taking his hand, entwining their fingers together. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“I’m listening.” He squeezes Oikawa’s hand as a confirmation, a gentle _go ahead._

A breath. Then, “Will you… do you want to move in together?”

The question, although a good idea, an ideal outcome, is a surprise. They haven’t really talked about after college and their plans yet, but considering that it’s getting closer and closer with each passing day, it’s probably time they did.

“You know it’s a yes,” Iwaizumi says, smiling at Oikawa, heart content at the suggestion, the idea of them, together. Living together. “It’ll always be a yes.”

“Well yeah, but asking is always the right way to go, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sighs, drawn out with exasperation, but fondness curling around the edges of it. “What would you do if I just showed up at your apartment after graduation with all of my stuff?”

He snorts at the idea, flicking Oikawa’s forehead gently. “Let’s see… I’d kick you out. That should be obvious.”

Oikawa’s nose scrunches up in distaste at the suggestion. “You’re unbelievable to say that,” he teases. “And in my apartment too! I could make you sleep on the couch this whole weekend, Iwa-chan! _I_ have the power here.”

“You wouldn’t,” he laughs, overwhelmingly happy. “And you know I’d let you stay. I’d be happy to have you.” _Always._

“Good.” Oikawa leans closer, resting his hands on Iwaizumi’s cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. “Because you’re not getting rid of me any time soon.”

“Is that a promise?” Iwaizumi asks, but doesn’t wait for Oikawa’s answer, and closes the already small distance between them, pressing their lips together in a kiss.

He doesn’t care where he is. As long as it’s with Oikawa, Iwaizumi will be happy. If there’s anything that being apart and separated by the distance of their schools these past few years has made him realize, it’s that he wants to spend his future—all of it, every single bit—with Oikawa.

It doesn’t matter where they are. As long as they have each other, they are home. That _is_ home.

 

 


End file.
